yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua (character)
| ja_voice = Ayako Kawasumi }} Aqua (アクア, Akua) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is one of the six Ignis, as well as the only female among them, the "Water Ignis" (水イグニス, Mizu no Igunisu). She is also the sub-leader of the Ignis, with Lightning being the leader. Aqua is one of the Ignis who supports coexisting with humans, alongside Ai and Flame. Design Appearance Aqua, much like her fellow Ignis, is a humanoid, digital being. Her hips are more hourglass shape, as she is the only female. She has twin pigtails that levitate from her head. Her eyes are pink with eyelash marks. In pure data form, her eyes are yellow and her body is sky blue prism like data. In her physical form, her body is icy blue with blue raindrop shaped markings, one resembling a skirt accessory. In stature, Aqua is one of the shorter Ignis, with Windy being the only one shorter than her. Personality Aqua is a responsible, caring, and perceptive Ignis who has the skill to tell the difference between truth and lies, which has kept the Ignis and Cyberse out of harms way until now. According to Ai, she was the Ignis that wanted peace within Cyberse the most and unlikely to betray the others. It is also revealed by Lightning and Ai that she was one of the Ignis who wanted to coexist with humans. Abilities Like all Ignis, Aqua has the ability to control and generate Data Material. She can also create Cyberse cards, with her specialty being the WATER attribute. According to Ai, Aqua has the power to separate the truths from the lies. She has a premonitory ability in sensing that the Ignis will be divided on their belief in humans and is very perceptive about all things good and evil. She is also one of the smartest Ignis, second only to the leader, Lightning. Aqua is shown to have heal bending when she heals Earth's burnt hands after saving her from her imprisonment. Biography History Aqua was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like her fellow Ignis, Aqua evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Aqua and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Aqua's sector of Cyberse is a place filled with waterfalls. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. Though referred to as living beings, Aqua and the other Ignis, except Ai, lacked human instinct, and their decisions were based on their rational thinking. One day, Ai was fooling around the water domain with "Linkuriboh". Aqua warned Ai not to be playing around, since it was dangerous. Ai didn't mind, but he nearly hurt himself when he fell down a waterfall. Aqua scolded Ai, reminding he should behave like an Ignis. Earth was jealous, and demanded of Ai to stay away from Aqua, as he'd protect the latter. Varis launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Aqua, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. Aqua spoke to Earth, the EARTH Ignis, telling him that Cyberse World would soon break apart. She asked of Earth whether he would join humans or the Ignis, to determine the future for the humanity and Artificial Intelligence. At first, Earth thought that Aqua was to admit his feelings towards her, but stopped when Aqua stated it was time to determine whether they should coexist with humans, or abandon them. Earth wanted to join the side Aqua chose, but the latter was also indecisive. Instead, Aqua had Earth find on its own whether they could trust humans. To help Earth, Aqua gave him the "Crystal Heart". In Ai's absence, Aqua spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. However, Aqua supported the idea of coexisting with humans. Soon after her meeting with Earth, Aqua went missing. It was later revealed that Aqua found out about Lightning's plans regarding the destruction of "Cyberse World" and the war on humans. However, Lightning imprisoned and hide her away inside the LINK VRAINS. Lost Memories Aqua was mentioned by Ai, as a subleader of the Ignis that could separate truths and lies. Ai, however, lied to Playmaker that Aqua relied on him. Earth also remembered Aqua when he summoned the monster she gave him; "G Golem Crystal Heart". Ignis Warfare Relationships Ai When Ai claims that he was hated by the rest of the Ignis, it mostly stems from his relationship with Aqua. While he claims that Aqua likes him, in reality his mischievous and laid back nature irritates her, constantly getting in trouble with her. Both have a rocky relationship but like all Ignis, they both love and support each other as brethren. Aqua is a scolding sister figure to Ai, berating him for not listening to her about safety and not acting like an Ignis, but she does show to get easily worried about him because of his behavior. Ai also misses Aqua a lot just like Earth, since her whereabouts are unknown. Flame Earth Earth and Aqua's relationship is one founded on love and mutual support. Aqua trusts Earth enough to confide in him that Cyberse World is falling apart. Aqua also gives Earth a card symbolic of her heart, as seen in his duel with Playmaker. Earth was also the one who gave the WATER Ignis the name Aqua. It is unclear if she returns Earth's romantic feelings. Trivia * Aqua is the only Ignis who was not present when she got her name. * Whenever Aqua moves, a fluid sound effect can be heard. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters